kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Outer Science
Outer Science (アウターサイエンス Autāsaiensu) is a song featured on the last album. Background Jin's Comment “This story isn't fictional. '' And that’s why all of your ‘tragedies’ Are so stupid that it makes me yawn.” Just like how when children are told by adults, “That’s so immature,” There are times when people are looked down on from above. Even if children view it as something grand and magnificent, To the adults, it seems lacking and worthless. However, imagine that there is an existence that looks down at those adults in the same way. This is the song of a monster that overlooks everything. People’s lives, hearts, meetings, memories, deaths— He looks down on it all, as if they are “stupid” events in a book. What if that existence started influencing someone’s everyday life to merely kill time? Please enjoy this helplessly unfolding tragedy.Renna Translations (Mekakucity Records Booklet)'' Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= Living a life in slight misery The dead are knocking on the door, aren't they? The small master cannot watch indifferently It's an unpleasant story Throats and bodies that split open and widen In order to melt a dead heart Leisurely swallowing up life I gouge out eyes Hey, you prayed too, right? Whenever you glared at me That kind of tragic spirit is Something I really love Welcome to the interior of my womb The endpoint of love and ego You will soon be reborn as well It's wonderful to be like a monster, right? Saying things like "Ahh, God, why?" "I'm sick of this already!" you cried Just accept it, this is fate So next, next, next, let’s work hard for the master Legends, life, and even people’s fate And inadvertently falling in love, too Quietly, the snake laughs out “Such stupid things.” Ah, how difficult, what a challenge, I can’t stand it What licks at a dull heart is Trimming away at a small life Embedding in those eyes Ahh, it dwells in you, right? The "power of meeting eyes" You are this tragedy's queen Enjoy it, this life of yours! Weaving together love and egoism Those wavering days are beginning to break as well Matching pace and heading to the “first tragedy” “Give it back!” You lamented, "I’m sick of it already!" You wept You knew it, right? That's fate That terribly petty and fragile story Is the real thing, isn't it? No matter how many times you deny it This foolish life you're living Begins to return to those same days Recklessly, uncouthly, Cry, sob, wail, and become intertwined. Ahh, it’s an unsightly life Before you ask “Why?” You asked for too much and now serve to sin Hollow miracles will break open and collapse Saying “It’s enough already!” No matter how many times you just cry Even the end will quickly fade away And the next, next time it comes The next, next day And the next, next next one after that too, Let’s ridicule it! Translation by re-missedcall References Category:All pages Category:Songs Category:Mekaku City Records